The Broken Well and InuYasha’s Feelings
by H. S. Hines
Summary: When InuYasha can't go through the well anymore, he and Kagome have to make a decision... InuKag, complete, oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own you or you or you. I don't own InuYasha. I don't own his feelings or the well. I get no money. None at all. It's sad. You can't sue._

Rating: R  
Genre: Romance  
Code: Inu/Kag  
Feedback is welcome and appreciated. But please keep your flames to warm yourself.

**The Broken Well and InuYasha's Feelings**

"I can't go through," InuYasha called. Kagome looked down the well at him. He leapt back up to the top and faced her. Kagome stared at him in shock. She hadn't expected this. They had planned to go through to her time, because she couldn't stay in his. She had tried and it just didn't work. But now it looked like he couldn't come with her, either.

"There's only one thing to do," InuYasha said. He turned to Kagome and handed her the bow and an arrow that she had set down, expecting to never use again. "Kill me."

"What?" She dropped the arrow he had handed her in shock.

"The same way Kikyo did. Bind me until you can come back for me." InuYasha reached out and brushed her bangs back out of her face. "Please don't make me live without you," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and gave herself entirely to the gentle lips against her own.

He stepped back and looked down at her expectantly. She lifted the arrow and fit it to the bowstring, looking around for a place to store him. She knew it had to be a place she had never been growing up, a place that wouldn't be disturbed by time. She turned and walked away, knowing he was right behind her. She walked to the god tree and stood beneath its branches, staring up. She couldn't see the top and she never had. InuYasha stood next to her and looked up with her.

"To the top," she said. He looked at her in horror.

"The same tree?"

"You're the one who said to do this like Kikyo," Kagome grumbled. She hated the reminder and had chosen the tree in retaliation. He didn't argue, just jumped until he was invisible. "In the final bend at the top, the one that can't be seen from the ground, even in the winter."

"I'm there!" he called. She sighed and walked far away, aiming for the place she knew was there when the branches were bare. She called upon the memories of being forced to reenact this scene, over and over and knew how to bind him forever so that only she could wake him.

"Are you sure you can't just wait five hundred years?" Kagome called.

"I would be too old," he called back down. "And as much as I'd love to say that waiting that long is nothing, it's not. I told you, I don't want to live without you!"

"All right! I'm going to shoot," she yelled, her shoulder tired from holding the bow drawn for so long. "Hit," she whispered, "Hit and bind him." She released the arrow and waited for a sound saying she had failed. But no sound came. "InuYasha?" she called. He didn't answer. She had a horrible vision of going to free him in her own time and finding she had shot the arrow through his head and killed him. But now was no time for regrets. She had said her good-byes to this world and it was time for her to go home.

She stepped over to the well and said a silent prayer before jumping in. She floated in the time distortion for a moment, and then reemerged on her own side of the well. She climbed out and ran to the tree she had left him in. There was no way for her to reach the place she had asked InuYasha to climb to, so she went to the store room to grab a ladder. She used it to climb into the branches of the tree and pulled herself up, higher and higher.

She reached her goal and found him, curled into the recess between the last three branches. He looked like he had just gone to bed for the night, except for the arrow in his chest and the vines that had grown around him. She paused for a moment when deja vu washed over her, and then she reached out and tweaked his ears with a wicked grin on her face. He hated when she did that, so she took her liberties with him before awakening him.

Then she decided to play a joke on him. She saw that his kimono under the fire rat robe was rotted to nothing and she pulled off the red jacket, dropping it to the ground. She wiped away the worm, weather and moth-eaten fabric from his chest, enjoying just running her fingers across it. Taking off his hakama was much more difficult, but she managed it and dropped them to the ground, blushing.

She looked at him, pinned naked to the tree and grinned. Once, she would have shrieked at the sight and done anything to get him to cover it, but now, she was thrilled by it. She leaned in and kissed his lips, then slid around to hide behind a nearby branch. She reached out and took hold of the arrow and released the spell, whispering, "Live."

InuYasha's eyes opened and he looked around in confusion. A moment later, he screamed, wondering where his clothes were. He also looked around for Kagome and couldn't find her. He smelled her nearby, though, so he knew she was there. He grinned at the thought of hunting her and pouncing on her.

"Oh, Kagome," he called quietly. He heard a stifled giggle and reached around the tree, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap with a startled 'eep'. "I see you still have no problem letting me know you want me to take my clothes off," he teased, reaching down with one hand to push her legs apart so she was straddling him. She blushed furiously and tried to wiggle away, but he held her in place, smirking. "You're not making me want to let go any time soon," he said.

"Kagome?" called a voice from below. Kagome gasped, remembering that she had left her book bag by the door to the shrine. It was her mother calling.

"InuYasha, let me go. My mom can't see us like this!" Kagome pleaded.

"You're right, she can't see us," he responded with a mischievous look on his face. He slid his hand up under her skirt and lightly ran his finger across her. She gasped in surprise and blushed.

"No, we are not doing this with my mother—" she didn't get to finish her sentence as InuYasha kissed her.

"Shhh, your mom will hear," he whispered, smiling wide enough to show fang. He pressed in a little harder and she bit her lip to keep from making any sound. When his finger traced along to the edge of her underwear and slid inside, she decided that enough was enough. If he kept this up, they wouldn't be able to stop!

"InuYasha," she hissed. "Si—" He slapped his hand over her mouth, his ears back and eyes wide.

"If you do that, we're both going to fall the entire height of this tree and even if you survive the fall, I'm going to be naked when I hit the ground." InuYasha reasoned.

"Well stop it then or I'm going to say it anyway and take my chances!" she whispered harshly. He grinned at her, knowing she wouldn't, but he did take his hand out of her skirt.

"Kagome? Why are InuYasha's clothes here?" Mrs. Higurashi called. "And why haven't you been back? You were gone so long that the school refunded your tuition." Kagome frowned, upset that she couldn't answer her mother without giving away her position in the tree. "What is the ladder doing here?"

"Oh, shit," Kagome said, making InuYasha blink hard. Kagome almost never swore. "If she takes the ladder, how will I get down?"

"Duh," InuYasha said, rolling his eyes. "Why would you take the ladder down when I'm here?"

"Oh, yeah," Kagome said with a nervous laugh. "But how am I going to explain your clothes?"

"Shoulda thought of that before you took 'em off," InuYasha answered. "I can tell you what you can do with me," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was her own fault that he was teasing her so badly. Still, it was worth it. But the laughter left his eyes and she stopped smiling when the look became intense. He pulled her to his body, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad that worked," he said. "I feel like I just woke up from a long nap," he said, releasing her and kissing her head.

"I suppose it was a good idea. But did you have to make it sound so dark? 'I want you to kill me,'" she mocked. "You drama queen!"

"Well, you were already killing me by leaving," he muttered, looking away. "You promised to stay with me, remember? But you were still going to go back, whether I could or not. Don't try to deny it, you weren't happy, I knew you would leave."

"If you hadn't come up with this plan of yours, I would have stayed," Kagome said. InuYasha turned to meet her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't have been happier without you," she said, looking down. Then she blushed and looked away. It was hard having a serious conversation with a naked boy in a tree. It did help that his body very obviously said he was taking this as seriously as she was. "I probably would have got over it," she finished, having had most of her thoughts disappear at the sight of his body.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have," InuYasha said. "I don't like to see you unhappy. I would have let you go, even if I would have been miserable, if it meant you weren't." Kagome looked up into his eyes and felt a rush of love as she thought about how much he had changed towards her since they had discussed their feelings. "Your mom is gone," InuYasha said.

"I know," Kagome said. She looked up at him with a sly smile. "But you're right, even if someone was down there, they couldn't see us." She felt his body respond as she ran her hands up his chest and her smile widened. "So why don't we wait a while before we say hello?"

"I like that plan," InuYasha said. He leaned in and kissed her and they made good use of their hiding place before they moved on with the rest of their lives.

_**The End.**_


End file.
